


Track a deer, meet a new friend

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Background Rickyl, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Other, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl Dixon is tracking a deer when he meets a girl hiding up in a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters those belong to AMC. This is only for fun and not profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
>  
> 
> The story was inspired by Daryl's first scene from Season 1 of the show. I wanted to know what happened/ what Daryl was doing before that scene, did he meet someone? did he find something, ect while he was out looking for that deer so that's what made me write this story.

Londyn was not having a very good day. Well, scratch that it had actually been a good day until she had been unceremoniously forced up a tree by a large herd of walkers only managing to kill ten of them which in her eyes was pretty damn good. From the safety of her tree Londyn could see pretty far out, the woods were quiet and at times even a little beautiful, but knowing what this world had turned into nowhere was safe. Well except for her tree, walkers couldn't climb and she was thankful for that, and now she was also a little bored.   
  
Hearing a rustle in the trees she saw a deer run by with two crossbow bolts sticking out of it's haunches followed by a lone walker five minutes later. A few hours went by and Londyn was about to climb down when she saw someone entering the clearing with a crossbow over his shoulder looking a little frustrated, staring at the ground looking for something. Hiding behind a thick branch Londyn observed this stranger.   
  
He was about average height, stocky with broad shoulders that made her shiver with.... yeah, never mind and shook that thought from her head. He had medium length brown hair and from what she could see through the branches of her hiding spot was a pair of blue eyes that reminded her of rain or the bluest of skies. She couldn't make up   
her mind which she liked better.   
  
Deciding she liked this person she poked her head out from behind her branch and her foot slipped sending down bits of bark and a scraping noise that caught the crossbow guy's attention. Quickly hiding she watched as he turned around pointing his weapon in the direction of her tree.   
  
"Who's there?" said the guy with the crossbow.   
  
Lowering his weapon he was about to leave when Londyn gathered up the nerve she needed and spoke.   
  
"Ya know, I think that deer's long gone by now".   
  
She giggled as the guy with the crossbow about jumped out of his skin.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" said the guy with the crossbow after regaining his composer.   
  
"Who me?" said Londyn pointing to herself.   
  
The guy rolled his eyes "ya you, who else?".   
  
"Alright, alright relax" said Londyn sighing.   
  
"What's yer name?" the guy said after a few minutes silence.   
  
"I'm Londyn" she said.   
  
"What?" said the guy cocking his head to one side.   
  
"I'm Londyn" she repeated.   
  
Crossbow guy sighed "I can't understand you".   
  
"Sorry" said Londyn "mus be my accent I'll say it slower I. am. Londyn".   
  
The guy nodded "ok now I get it, hey why don't ya get down from that tree".   
  
Londyn got down and the two shook hands introducing themselves.   
  
"So, you say ya saw that deer?" said Daryl after a little more silence.   
  
Londyn nodded.   
  
"Alright can ya track?".   
  
"A little bit" said Londyn honestly.   
  
Daryl shouldered his crossbow "good enough, come with me".   
  
And the two set out through the woods in search of the deer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked through the woods towards the last known location of the deer. They ended up finding it not far from Daryl's camp half eaten by the same walker Londyn had saw earlier. Seeing this, Daryl shot it through the head with a bolt and proceeded in calling it names while kicking it. If that wasn't bad enough, he found out something happened to his brother which resulted in thrown rodents and the hunter being put in a chokehold making Londyn's eyes as big as saucers.

A small group of them found him on the rooftop of a building a little dehydrated but otherwise fine. It was when he came strolling up back into camp did Londyn get her first look and taste of this guy. He was much older than Daryl, about the same height, but wasn't as muscular as his younger brother. Londyn thought he looked a little mean and maybe a tad over confident.

Realizing she had been staring a little to long at this guy did he spot her and start walking her way. From close up she could see he had the same hair and eye color as Daryl, but with none of that fuzzy feeling she had for the other Dixon.

He stood close, almost nose to nose, Daryl saw this and quickly stood on Londyn's left side almost sensing something bad about to happen but the man's face broke into a   
smile and said "who's this? yer new girlfriend Lil' brother?".

"Shut up" said Daryl blushing furiously.

"Well then who is she?" said the older man chuckling.

"I'm Londyn" said Londyn.

"Well nice ta meet ya Londyn I'm Merle".

Londyn cocked her head to one side "why?".

Merle looked baffled.

"what do ya mean why? that's my name".

Londyn shook her head.

"No, I mean why are ya on my foot"

"Oh! sorry" said Merle blushing slightly.

Daryl huffed out a laugh and Merle glared at his younger brother.

"Oh shut up" said Merle blushing a little more.

Londyn smiled, thinking to herself she thought _"I think I'm gonna like these two"_


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat outside his tent making more bolts for his crossbow. Dragging his knife through the wood he  
thought back on the herd of walkers that ran through their camp at the quarry and how lucky they were  
to have found refuge at a farm. Setting down the knife and half made arrow he reached for his water  
bottle, taking a few sips he noticed Londyn heading in his direction looking pleased as punch with  
herself.  
  
"Guess what?" said Londyn bouncing up and down on her heels.  
  
Daryl hated guessing games but gave in anyway.  
  
"What?."  
  
"I found three dandelions, six peppermint leafs, and two ginger roots today" said Londyn   
happily.  
  
"Ok? so?" said Daryl replacing the lid to his water bottle and picking up the knife and   
bolt again.  
  
Londyn frowned "so!? it's for my herbalism case what else would I use what I found  
today for?."  
  
Daryl shrugged and continued carving not paying her any attention.  
  
Londyn had stopped bouncing and sat on the ground in front of Daryl, thinking  
to herself she wondered who or what made this guy so grumpy. She sat there on  
the ground thinking, twirling one of the dandelions she had found earlier, paying  
little if no mind to the man carving out arrows.  
  
Getting up from the ground she brushed off her jeans, stood there for a second,  
then spoke.  
  
"Did I ever tell ya you've got eyes like rain?."  
  
Daryl froze mid carve and looked up at her like she had lost her  
mind.  
  
"What?" said Londyn slightly confused.  
  
"Why the hell would ya say a stupid thing like that?".  
  
"It's true ya really do" said Londyn smiling slightly and shrugging a  
shoulder.  
  
"Here, let me explain it to ya" said Londyn sitting on a log next to  
the hunter.  
  
"Your eyes are like water an' water is very powerful, it can wash out earth, put out fire, an'  
rust iron, when ya cry it starts raining, ya make yer own path not caring what everyone  
thinks, it just flows free."  
  
That make any sense?." said Londyn patting his knee.  
  
Daryl rolled his eyes and got up "whatever" he said and walked off leaving  
Londyn on the log.  
  
Stepping onto the front porch of the house the hunter paused and thought for  
a moment about what this girl had said and in his pondering, the smallest of  
smiles spreads across his face, thinking maybe that wasn't such a bad thing  
after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering Londyn has some skills in herbalism.


	4. Chapter 4

Londyn sat bolt upright, her nap having been interrupted by some commotion going on outside. Getting up  
from the sofa and making her way onto the front porch she could see two people heading in the direction of  
the farmhouse and what she saw shocked her.  
  
Shane and Rick were leading Daryl into the house and to a back bedroom where it looked like the  
hunter had been hurt, concerned Londyn looked to Glenn and said "what happened?".  
  
"Daryl got shot" said Glenn looking a little pale.  
  
"Yer kidding by who?".  
  
Glenn suddenly looked nervous, seeing this, Londyn put a hand on his shoulder and said  
"Glenn, tell me what happened".  
  
Glenn cleared his throat and said "all we know is Daryl showed up injured and Andrea   
thought he was a walker and took a shot at him."  
  
Londyn paled a little and her blood boiled.  
  
Keeping herself calm she patted Glenn's shoulder and said "thank you Glenn,  
you've been a really great help now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go find Andrea.  
  
Not liking where this was going Glenn followed her outside and flinched as Londyn started  
yelling and swearing at Andrea who stood there looking defeated and sad. After everything had  
calmed down and Londyn's outburst over, she apologized to Andrea and went to see Daryl.  
  
Making him a cup of tea she entered his room, sitting next to him she set the cup on the  
nightstand patting his shoulder.  
  
"I brought you some tea".  
  
Daryl looked at her.  
  
"It's chamomile ginger with a teaspoon of honey" said Londyn gesturing to  
the cup.  
  
"Drink it if ya want, or not I won't be upset".  
  
Getting up from the bed she left the room.  
  
Daryl sat up slowly from his bed. Taking the cup he smelled it's   
contents and took a sip. Smiling he drained the cup and set it back on  
the nightstand.  
  
Setting carefully back down on the bed Daryl drifted off to sleep  
before anyone else came to bug him.


	5. Three months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group looses the farm to walkers and Londyn gets separated from them. Aaron and Deanna are mentioned in this chapter but Aaron is only there for a short while I might add him in later. By the way if your wondering how you pronounce her name it's London but with a y after the d.

The farm was gone. The walkers came so quickly and so fast it was like a tidal wave hitting a  
brick wall. After killing a dozen or so Londyn fled into the woods scared and covered in walker  
blood, she found a tall oak and stayed there till morning. Next morning after a rough nights   
sleep she got down from the tree, ate a small breakfast of blackberries, and washed the blood  
off her arms and upper chest while on the lookout for any sign of walkers. Seeing that the area  
was clear, Londyn gathered up what belongings she had and left.  
  
Weeks turned into months and months into a year, Londyn lived in a multitude of places  
in her search for the group she had been separated from, wondering if she would ever  
see them again, just that fact alone frightened her. A few weeks later while making a run  
in a nearby abandoned town Londyn came upon a large steel wall running up and down  
the length of a block from where she stood.  
  
Banging on the gate with a booted foot the gate slid open where Londyn came face to  
face with a friendly looking guy who waved her through the gate while another guy  
shut it behind them.  
  
"Hi there, welcome to Alexandria I'm Aaron".  
  
Londyn smiled "thank you I'm Londyn".  
  
The two shook hands and started strolling down the road of the community. Looking  
around Londyn observed her surroundings, the place had a nice vibe with a bunch of  
cute little houses that had the look of a normal everyday neighborhood despite the  
fact that walkers roamed the walls outside.  
  
As her mind wondered she looked up at Aaron and was surprised by how tall the man  
was, he had brown curly-ish hair, dark eyes, and was at least in his mid- thirties  
_"he seems nice"_ Londyn thought to herself and smiled a bit more, thankful  
to be in the company of someone other than walkers because they couldn't talk  
and Aaron was the first real person she had met in a while.  
  
After talking for a little while longer, Aaron brought her to a woman named  
Deanna for an interview before Aaron showed her to a house so she could  
take a shower which Londyn greatly enjoyed having lived without hot water  
for a good while.  
  
Feeling clean and refreshed Londyn went for a walk around the compound,  
as she turned a corner she saw the one person she hadn't seen in almost  
a year. 


	6. Reunited again

Londyn recognized the person who just entered onto the street from a nearby house  
and froze. With tears prickling her eyes she ran toward the person standing there and  
they embraced letting the tears fall freely from their faces.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Daryl" said Londyn snuggling into the man's shirt.  
  
Daryl smiled slightly as tears rolled down his face. Pulling away from him a little Daryl  
looked Londyn in the eyes and took in every inch of her appearance then broke down   
into tears again.  
  
The two stood there hugging for what seemed like forever when Londyn looked up at  
him and said " don't cry, yer gonna start a storm".  
  
Daryl let out a light chuckle and hugged her again but not before turning to her saying  
"let's go inside, there's some people who'll want ta see ya".  
  
Londyn nodded and the two entered the house reunited again at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londyn meets Judith and her and Daryl have a talk.

The two entered into the house and the pair was met with a combination of staring and   
dead silence. Looking around the room Londyn could see many familiar faces and a lot  
of new ones. For those she knew, they hugged, for those who were new to her, she  
introduced herself and shook hands happy to be seeing new people.  
  
As Londyn made her way around the room she stopped in front of Rick who was  
holding one of the most adorable babies she had ever seen. The baby had curly  
blonde hair, brown eyes and a pacifier in her mouth which made Londyn squeal  
with delight.  
  
Bending down slightly she said in a soft voice "hello small one".  
  
Carl who had been standing next to his dad looked confused.  
  
"Small one?".  
  
Londyn smiled "well she's small, and there's only one of her, so therefore she's  
small one" said Londyn stroking the baby's hand.  
  
"What's her name?" said Londyn curiously.  
  
"Judith" said Rick smiling as Londyn tickled Judith's foot making her squeal with   
laughter.  
  
Daryl pulled Londyn aside, heading upstairs and into an empty bedroom the hunter  
turned to her and said "so what the hell happened to ya?".  
  
Londyn looked at her boots.  
  
Daryl walked over to the girl and tried again.  
  
"Come on Londyn ya know you can tell me, what happened at the farm?".  
  
Taking a deep breath Londyn sat on the floor and told her friend everything.


	8. Chapter 8

They talked for a long time. Just the two of them alone in that bedroom. Londyn recapped everything  
from when she fled the farm to living in abandoned cars and trees. Daryl listened to it all, only  
interrupting her occasionally to ask a question or two. They shouted, cursed, cried, and even gave  
each other the silent treatment, but in the end after all the talking was done Londyn hugged the  
hunter and said.  
  
"How bout' I make us some tea".  
  
Daryl perked up "will ya make my favorite?" said Daryl opening the door.  
  
Londyn smiled "for you Daryl anything".  
  
And the two went downstairs feeling better, but still with more to talk  
about.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Londyn went straight into the kitchen and filled  
a kettle full of water. Daryl sat at the kitchen island on a barstool watching as she  
turned on the burner for the kettle and put two tea bags into some mugs.  
  
Waiting for the water to boil Londyn turned and leaned against the counter, facing  
Daryl she said "where's Merle? I haven't seen him today".  
  
At this Daryl hung his head.  
  
"What? what's happened?"  
  
Daryl looked up and with tears in his eyes said "he's dead".


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small spoiler warning. If you haven't seen Seasons 1-3 of The Walking Dead all the way through please don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled.
> 
> Merle didn't loose his hand so he didn't go to Woodbury and work for the governor. He did however get killed and become a walker resulting in Daryl having to put him down like he did in Season 3.

Almost dropping the honey jar she was holding Londyn's eyes went wide.  
  
"He's what!?" said Londyn catching the jar and setting it on the counter  
next to the two mugs.  
  
Daryl sighed "he got shot and was left ta turn, had ta put him down". said  
Daryl in a voice so low Londyn had to strain to hear him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Daryl I shouldn't have asked" said Londyn filling the mugs with hot   
water.  
  
"I's ok, knew you'd ask anyway" said Daryl taking his mug from Londyn and  
adding an exact teaspoon of honey to his tea and stirring.  
  
They enjoyed their tea in silence with only the occasional hum of satisfaction escaping  
from their lips. Thanking her for the tea, Daryl left to go on a run with Rick but not  
before hugging Londyn goodbye leaving her with fuzzy feelings in her head.  
  
Shaking those from her mind Londyn cleaned up the kitchen and went to help  
Carol and Maggie with the laundry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! an update after I don't know how long!. Sorry about that hopefully the next chapter will come quicker. Enjoy everyone!

Londyn awoke the next morning with the feeling that something wasn't quite right, almost  
like something was off. Getting dressed she headed in the direction of Rick and Daryl's house  
hoping to share what was on her mind when she spotted the hunter a few yards away and scurried  
up to him.  
  
"Morning Daryl got time ta talk?".  
  
Daryl nodded "mornin' Londyn, sure let me jus' put these rabbits away an'  
wash up".  
  
And he left her standing in the street before she knew he had left. A few minutes later  
he returned rabbit less, clean, and ready to talk.  
  
Londyn opened her mouth but quickly shut it when Daryl said "tea first, then we'll chat,  
we got a lot ta talk about" said the hunter leading the way to his and Rick's house and  
to the kitchen.  
  
Londyn made tea and sat with Daryl on the front porch where they dove into their  
conversation only to be interrupted once by Judith crawling onto the hunter's lap,  
a sippy cup in her hands.  
  
Patting her head Londyn asked Daryl about his hunt with Rick "oh it went fine until  
we ran into some jackass who sent our truck full of supplies into a damn lake".  
  
Londyn giggled as Daryl stuck his tongue out at Judith making her giggle.  
  
"Sounds like you an' Rick had quite the adventure".  
  
The hunter nodded still making silly faces at Judith sending little squeals  
of delight from the almost- toddler.  
  
"So," said Londyn balancing the mug on her lap "who's the jerk that made ya  
loose the truck?".  
  
"Don' know" said Daryl sipping his tea "he jus' showed up outta nowhere, took the keys to  
the truck an' took off down the road".  
  
Londyn sat listening to the hunter's every word, nodding for him to continue.  
  
"We eventually caught up ta the guy, tied him up, an' took off wit' the truck but  
then the bastard, sorry Lil' A" he said patting her head.  
  
"Ended up on the damn roof of the truck" taking a sip of tea Daryl continued.  
  
"So after chasing him into the truck's cab he kills a walker comin' up behind  
me wit' ma' gun, then somehow kicked the truck into reverse sendin' it  
inta the lake".  
  
"What happened to the guy?" said Londyn draining her cup.  
  
"Knocked em' out an' brought em' back here" said Daryl draining his cup too.  
  
Londyn went wide eyed "wait, what? ya brought this guy here!?" she said knocking  
over her empty cup onto the porch "why?".  
  
"Hey it wasn't my idea I wanted ta leave em' but Rick insisted we bring him here  
cause of him being knocked out, thought he could have a concussion or somethin".  
  
"Oh" said Londyn picking up her cup "I guess that makes sense".  
  
"Did he say what his name was?" she said as the three of them entered the house.  
  
"Yeah" said Daryl nodding as he sat Judith in her playpen "called himself Jesus,  
but his real name's Paul".  
  
Londyn raised an eyebrow "I'll believe it when I see it, so he got a last name  
or is it just Paul?".  
  
The hunter nodded "yeah it's Rovia".  
  
"Huh" said Londyn intrigued.  
  
"Take me to him I wanna see this guy for myself".  
  
   



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! there's an update to this story after who knows how long. I hope you all enjoy!

Daryl and Londyn's visit with the unconscious man was uneventful. Tending to his bumps and  
bruises the hunter couldn't help but notice the box his friend had carried with her on the way  
over to the row house. The box was medium sized with a small handle, it's pattern peeling  
in a few spots.  
  
"Wha's that?" said Daryl curiously.   
  
Londyn looked up from placing an herb mixture into her mortar "hmm? oh this?"  
said Londyn pointing to her box.  
  
The hunter nodded.  
  
"This is ma' herb case it's where I store all my herbs used for medicine".  
  
"Oh" said Daryl now chewing on his thumbnail "wha's the other box for?".  
  
Londyn pulled out her gauze as she answered "that's ma' tea box an' speaking of, I  
need ta go on a run for more mint" said Londyn putting a few drops of tea tree oil   
in the mortar and mixing.  
  
"Watcha makin' Londyn?" the hunter asked leaning over to get a better look at what  
she was mixing "that smells good" he said inhaling the mixture in Londyn's mortar.  
  
Londyn smiled "thanks I'm making a poultice for this guy you call 'jackass' here".  
  
Daryl chuckled then looked confused "yer makin' a what?".  
  
Londyn chuckled at Daryl's look of confusion "a poultice, it's a mixture of  
herbs used to treat things like cuts, burns, an' stuff".  
  
"Ok so what's this for?" said Daryl staring at the mortar's contents.  
  
"This is for Paul's cuts an' wounds" said Londyn pulling out a few cotton balls  
and a bottle of peroxide.  
  
After tending to the man's wounds the two left the row house and as they started down   
the street the two had a very eye opening conversation, Daryl told Londyn all about  
what happened with the group after the walker invasion of Hershel's farm. From  
finding the prison, to the birth of Judith and their fight with the governor and Woodbury.  
  
With all this information revealed to her, Londyn had many questions of which the hunter  
had tried to answer as best he could when the two were interrupted by someone yelling.  
The two turned around to find Glenn running toward them.  
  
"Glenn? what's wrong?" said Londyn placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Catching his breath Glenn looked at the two of them and said "Carol's  
missing".  
  
Daryl raised an eyebrow "wha' do ya mean she's missing?".  
  
Glenn shook his head "I don't know, Pete said he'd found a note saying she's  
left and doesn't want to be found".  
  
And at that revelation Daryl took off down the street leaving both Glenn and  
Londyn behind him.  
  
Londyn took off after him as fast as her short legs could carry her. Catching up to  
him she strode along at his pace.  
  
"An' just where the hell are you going?".  
  
"I'm goin' after Carol" said the hunter without a glance toward  
his friend.  
  
Packing up what he needed Daryl hugged Londyn telling her not to worry  
and with that the hunter rode away on his bike, Londyn watching until he  
was out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Londyn kicked over a mushroom out of frustration. Daryl had been gone for going on three days  
now and the anticipation of his return was driving her crazy. She needed to get out of the compound  
even if it was only for a short time, allowing for the herbalist to clear her head and think. Finding what  
she was looking for Londyn shoved aside a small log and proceeded to pick as much peppermint that  
her small bag could carry while also contemplating on how best to deal with her friend for worrying  
her so, if and when he came back.  
  
Deciding she had enough mint to last her a while Londyn headed back to Alexandria killing a  
walker every few miles as she walked. Upon reaching the walls however, Londyn stopped dead  
in her tracks frozen as she witnessed a big white box truck careen off the road and plough into  
the dilapidated old church that sat just beyond the gates of Alexandria rocking it from it's  
foundations.  
  
That in itself was bad enough but the building slammed against the accompanying bell tower  
causing it to creak eerily before crashing down on the metal gate that kept the living safe and  
the dead outside.  
  
Wasting no time Londyn darted over to a nearby house, climbing up onto the roof and  
armed with her long bow, she took aim and sent the arrow flying straight into a walker's   
forehead. Brushing her bangs aside she sent three more arrows flying in the direction  
of the walkers and was about to line up another shot when she caught sight of Maggie  
and jumped down from the roof over to the guard tower.  
  
"Maggie! we need ta go! now!".  
  
Sitting up she nodded following Londyn over the wall where they spotted Rick running  
toward them through the gates with Glenn right behind them.  
  
Outside the gates Londyn began climbing up onto the wall.  
  
"what's she doing?" said Glenn in bewilderment "is she crazy!?".  
  
"No" said Maggie elbowing her husband in the forearm "she's trying to get  
a better view of the herd".  
  
"Exactly" said the herbalist swinging her leg over and onto the guard platform.  
  
"What do you see?" called Maggie from the other side of the wall.  
  
"Mostly walk-hang on" said Londyn and quickly scanned the area, her eyes  
falling upon a small group of five people making there way through the  
herd when one of them panicked and was devoured, but what shocked   
Londyn the most was what followed suit next.  
  
A boy not much older than Carl pulling out a gun and shooting him in  
the face at close range.  
  
Londyn's face paled as she quickly climbed down from the tower and with Rick's help,  
rushed Carl to the infirmary. Allowing for the doctor to take over, Londyn and Rick rushed  
over to the gate yanking it wide open. With weapons in hand the group charged forward  
ready for what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fight seemed endless. With every walker slain it would feel like ten more would  
show up out of nowhere. Every muscle in Londyn's arms and legs ached as she shoved  
one end of her crowbar into a walker's skull and a dagger into another.  
  
No one knew for how long this battle would last and just when it seemed like all  
hope was lost a rumbling sound cuts it's was through the chaos.  
  
Expecting the worst Londyn made her way back toward the gate with her long  
bow armed and ready when out of nowhere a large fuel truck makes it's way slowly  
through the gate. Backing away but still armed Londyn watched as the truck bypasses  
her and stops in front of the lake surrounding the community.  
  
Puzzled Londyn made her way around the side of the truck and felt herself smile  
when she saw the one person she would know anywhere. Daryl.  
  
Londyn stood rooted to the spot watching this whole thing unfold. Abraham had backed  
the truck up to the lake and opened up the spout, she watched as a clear liquid pored  
from the spout and into the water. Tilting her head upward she spotted Daryl standing  
on the roof his feet planted firm as he hoisted an RPG onto his broad shoulder, took aim  
and fired.  
  
As soon as the missile hit the water it explodes into a big fire ball, the heat of the flames so   
hot she had to back up a few feet toward the back of the truck where she met up with Daryl who  
was now on solid ground.  
  
Together they wondered up to a nearby house and watched as the few remaining walkers   
wondered into the flames. Londyn sighed and leaned against her friend's shoulder,  
thankful that their group might just live through another night.  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Londyn hugged the hunter tight as she sobbed into her friend's shoulder. It had been  
a rough couple of hours and Daryl felt his friend could use a hug.  
  
"Dammit Daryl don't you dare run off like that again!" she had said after throwing  
and him ducking at a box of band aids that almost collided with his head. Pulling  
her into his arms he allowed her to cry on his shoulder knowing full well it wouldn't  
do the hunter any good to argue with the upset herbalist.  
  
Finishing up her help with Denise, Londyn left for home to make a pot of tea to relax  
and calm her nerves, and wasn't the least bit surprised to find the hunter waiting for  
her on the porch. With two steaming mugs in hand Daryl dove right into what was  
supposed to be a casual conversation with Londyn, feeling like he owed her a long  
overdue chat after being gone for so long.  
  
Londyn looked to Daryl with concerned eyes "you wanna tell me  
what happened?".  
  
The hunter turned his head away from her.  
  
"Oh come on now" said Londyn inching closer to him.  
  
"I was just worried about you, I wanna know what happened, please  
Daryl talk ta me".  
  
And what the hunter did next shocked the shit out of her. The hunter immediately got  
right up into her face until he was mere inches from her nose. Never had Londyn seen  
Daryl like this. She had heard stories from the other's about how the hunter used to be,  
how feral he could become, but never had she seen this side of him and for once Londyn  
was afraid she had pushed him to far.  
  
"Yer a'ways fuckin' askin' aft'r me" he spits, his blue eyes flashing and his lips pulled back  
to bare his teeth- like a feral dog gearing up to bite if he's pushed too much farther.  
  
"Ya c'n never jus' leave it be, can ya? fine then".  
  
His fists clinch, his shoulders hunched and his head lowering to glare at her  
through his bangs.  
  
"Ya wanna fuckin' know that bad?".  
  
Londyn nodded, her tea having spilt in the process of backing away from  
the pissed off hunter.  
  
"I'll tell ya".  
  
  
  
  
He told Londyn everything. Everything from he, Sasha and Abraham getting ambushed and separated,  
to crashing his bike and his encounter with a man and two women in a burnt out forest. Londyn nodded,  
listening to everything Daryl had to say from the lack of radio contact to finding the fuel truck until he  
finally broke down in her arms, the mask of anger crumbling as he sobbed.  
  
With apologies said, tears dried, and hugs given they retreated inside, both in need  
of fresh tea and a cool down.


	14. Chapter 14

Londyn was angry, cold and scared as she hid in the tall mature oak. Shivering slightly she pulled her greyish- blue coat  
around her as she watched a large group of hostile people force the people she called 'family' to give up their weapons and  
get down on there knees. It made the herbalist's blood boil with rage to see the one's she loved so much being degraded in  
front of her eyes. She was almost tempted to leave her hiding spot but stopped at the sight of the most vile, most evil  
person Londyn had ever laid her eyes on. Then as if she had been slapped in the face, the whole world seemed to stop.  
  
  
  
Londyn shook with anger as she watched Negan's men drive away, leaving the rest of her group to pick up the pieces  
of what was left. When they had left, Londyn climbed down from the tree when she was sure the R.V. was out of sight.  
In her anger the herbalist shot the walker feeding on the brain matter of Abraham's body in the head with the round  
from her flint lock pistol and beat it's head to a pulp with her crowbar for good measure. Gathering up what was left  
of her belongings and her sanity, Londyn walked off in the opposite direction of the R.V. unsure of where she was  
going, but not afraid to find out.

 


	15. Epilogue

Londyn sat within the branches of a large white oak staring down at the large manor surrounded by thick wood and  
metal walls. She had arrived at this place known as 'Hilltop' three days ago and so far nobody within the community  
knew she was hear, which suited her just fine. Digging around in her backpack for a water bottle the herbalist caught  
sight of someone who looked very familiar, like she had seen this person before but couldn't quite put her finger on  
it. Setting her water bottle aside she gathered up one of her daggers and climbed down from her hideout to investigate  
further. 


End file.
